Redemption and Love
by Darkexistance
Summary: Series 5 fic. Conclution to the hunt. Dot leaves mainframe in order to save her system.
1. Default Chapter

A time for new beginnings  
  
Hi people this is my first fic. Please don't be too harsh - this is my escapism on paper! This is my ending of the hunt which centres on Bob and Dot - In my opinion the true only heroes of Mainframe, but as usual their relationship is going on a bumpy ride. Happy endings assured.  
  
Insert Standard disclaimer along lines of these characters belong to Mainframe Entertainment and are not used in any way with permission or for profit gain act. Act. U can sue me for all I've got if u want coz I own nothing and is probably an only chance of meeting all the great people involved with producing the show. Heh heh!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Prepare for the hunt''  
  
As these words sunk in Dot realised there was nothing that she could do in Mainframe that would insure the safety of her friends and family. Her army was scared, and trapped outside the walls of the principle office. Bob could probably create a portal to outside of Mainframe, but would only be able to transport two or three sprites. Besides, the armoury was stored INSIDE the building and the CPU was much too big to get through the corridors and it could be disarmed from the war room easily by Megabyte.  
  
A remembrance of Bob contorting into Megabytes altered and a grotesque new form overpowered Dot's mind. How could she have been so stupid? Tears welled in her eyes and she fell to her knees and cried.  
  
Hack and Slash, not accustomed to seeing the command.com show such open defeat, ceased their mindless gibbering and for once were silent.  
  
She shuddered as she remembered Megabyte forcing his lips to hers. but why had he paraded around in Bobs form for all that time? It simply wasn't the logical thing for him to do. He had countless chances to kill them had that been his intentions; he had access to all the Principle office and its contents, he even had access to the super computer through the gateway. was it because of her that he hadn't carried out his function? Had the virus formed some sick and twisted infatuation? The thought appalled her as much as the pain she had seen on Bob's, the real Bob's, face when he stalled the wedding. But if it was true she was his weakness.  
  
No, she couldn't win this war today and nor could Bob or Matrix. The virus was much more powerful, much more conniving and much less predictable as before. They needed help and lots of it.  
  
Dot got to her feet and wiped away the tears. "Boys!" "Yes sir ma'am" the robots chorused "I have a plan and I need your help!" "Anything" "Yes, anything" "We can do to help" "Or do" "We'll try" "But Phong said your safety." "Mainframe's safety is now your main concern" Dot interrupted. "Make sure that's clear to Matrix and Bob. Slash, I need you to find them, tell them to get Enzo and then find AndrAIa and Mouse. Hack I'm going to raise the principle offices defences. Your job is to find Mouse and tell her this she can drop the firewall so that Bob can portal them out and then she can right a write a better firewall to keep Megabyte contained within the office - that's assuming he doesn't have transfinite abilities. Tell them to get out as soon as possible and not to wait for me, this is very important! No; tell them I time locked the firewall to start up once I left the building." She pulled out her organiser. part of her wished she could just connect to Bob via glitch and tell him what she was planning, but she couldn't risk being tracked. She had accessed the principle office defences, most were offline or she was unable to access them, but she managed to raise a firewall. Then she typed out a short note on her organiser and saved file. "Here" she said handing the organiser to Slash, "Give this to Matrix when you're out. Tell him poetry is not life but take heed of it, remember all that you have learnt and use it to guide you." "Don't worry" "Will do that" "You have left this in very capable hands" "Yes, Dot we won't disappoint you" "I will give this to Bob" "Matrix!" "I knew that" "You said Bob!" "But Dot where will you go?" they unisoned Dot thought quickly. "Take them all to the shelter used in the previous war, the one where you brought Matrix to when he returned from the games." With that she turned and left the two and headed for the archive.  
  
Dot opened the concealed doors and accessed the hidden file commands that Bob picked up from the super commuter to trick Megabyte when he first arrived in Mainframe. She smiled at this memory and then winced again at the present and more recent past. Why couldn't things go back to how they were?  
  
Viral troops could be heard searching through the passages, they were checking rooms and making their way to the one she stood in. Dot dashed into Phongs reading room and sat on the couch. It spinet round and she found her self in the armoury. She ran to the weapon storage but tripped over some storage boxes that hadn't been properly stored away. She righted herself quickly noticing that a large piece of glass debris was embedding in her arm. Not fully conscience of the wound or how deep it was she pulled the debris out and it started to bleed profusely. She ignored the stinging and grabbed all she could; Guns bullets and AndrAIs bike. She hoped she could remember how to steer the thing, it'd been years since she, as a rebellious teenager had been on one.  
  
She raced past the troops at top speed. A smile formed on her face, the first since she'd shared one with Bob. She had forgotten her love for speed. "Good luck" she whispered as she drove to the core entrance. Dot put her hand to the scanner opening the door, and wheeled the bike to the gateway. She activated it and targeted the super computer. Twiddling the hidden file command in her fingers, she took a deep breath and jumped on the bike, pulled back full throttle and disappeared from Mainframe. 


	2. The super computer

When Dot opened her eyes she didn't know what to expect. The super computer was the most spectacularly bustling sight she had ever seen. Mainframe's tower's were dwarfed by the beautiful architecture that stood in front of her and the number of cars; there must have been at least a thousand cars that she could see at that very moment! Each one crissing and crossing between the neon up lighted skyline.  
  
Dot took a moment to take in the sights around her, then, swallowing the fear of her unfamiliar surroundings she set out for someone who might be able to help her.  
  
Dot rode quickly through the crowds of binomes and sprites and very almost came close to hitting a few and each time her stomach reached into her throat but she didn't have time to be careful. She had to find one now. Surely enough she spotted what she was looking for; a guardian uniform.  
  
'You need to take me to guardian headquarters' she began. 'I need to speak to Turbo, we have a Trojan horse virus in our system who has our principle office under....'  
  
'Woh, there, princess. Slow down. Who are you and where are you from?' the guardian replied. He was young. Perhaps a little older then Bob and ruggedly hansom. His skin format was a golden orange with deep green eyes and long, dark red hair tied back in a pony tail. He smiled welcome at the foreigner in front of him, his dimples deepening.  
  
'I'm the command.com of a sealed system called mainframe' she hurriedly explained. 'Our guardian needs assistant from the collective to defend the system from an extremely dangerous Trojan virus, by the name of Megabyte. He and my family are trapped within the system P.O. With the virus. I need to find Turbo quickly'.  
  
"Sorry command.com of system mainframe. Turbo is away on his annual vacation for the next few cycles to recover from the war with Daemon. So no can do, I'm afraid.  
  
'There most be a way of contacting him or someone else who can help me? A second in command or something? This is an emergency! There are sprites at stake, for faq sake!' Dot's temper began to show.  
  
'The prime guardian does not like to be contacted when he is away, baby doll. He leaves no contact details. He could be any where in the net by now. There are superiors at the academy that can track him but would only do so in a net wide attack on the scale of Daemon. There are second in commands however I'm certain you'll need nothing less then Turbo's permission before any one at the academy could intervene in 452's experiment.'  
  
'I need to tr.. Experiment? What experiment?.  
  
At that moment the data clouds above the system began to pour down energy on the city below.  
  
'Come on baby doll', the guardian urged pulling Dot my the elbow. 'Lets get out of this rain, before your to ill to help anyone'.  
  
Dot allowed the guardian to lead her to the shelter of a small yet lively little java stop. She lent the bike on its kickstand and followed him in choosing to find a table away from the door whilst he made his way to the counter. After a short amount of time he returned with two mugs. "Here you go Princess, I hope you like Coco" . Dot fought back her impatience with this character and quietly thanked him. She wanted to know what the Dell he was talking about, what his sources were and who this sprite was but her diplomatic position over the last 3 days had taught her that pure aggression without thought got you nowhere. Matrix was a breathing reminder of this fact and besides she was wet right through and freezing her ASCI off. The Steaming Coco was a User send . She sipped hungrily from the mug, holding it close to her chest shielding any escape of unused heat. She felt the hot liquid heat her wire frame from within and gained her composure. She realised she most have seemed like a lunatic! Dot calculated the amount of time that they had shared the table in silence before she lifted her head and looked at the guardian.  
  
The pretty sprite that seem to be in a bit of trouble seemed reluctant to break the ice and so the Primary Network System Guardian spoke first. " Coco is a bit of a sin when it comes maintaining your file size but it sure tastes good on rainy days, doesn't it"  
  
Dot physically moved back in her chair as if only just remembering his presence and gave a nonplus "hmm" . "Well ya sweetheart. The name is Linux  
  
The name seemed familiar with the name " Did you specialise in Virii theology at the academy with Bob?"  
  
"That's Right babe! Bob was a great Cadet. I used to train with him for the games and discuss the treatment of virii with him. He had his own ideas of how the format should be dealt with. Bobs a good sprite, I don't care what people say. You must be from Mainframe? I tried to keep in touch with him when he left. I was interested to see how thing turn progressed but he was always busy with a certain female data sprite who always seem to keep him on his toes, and so we lost contact."  
  
Dot briefly relaxed as she thought of Bob talking about her all those days ago before quickly snapping back into her urgent mind. " Yes I am Dot Matrix, the system's command.com. Why would people think badly of Bob? All he has ever done is protect the system from Megabyte and Hex until.........Things went wrong"  
  
" I heard that he was having trouble with his experiment. You see sprites at the super computer have come to regard 452 as a bit of a pre Madonna. 5 days ago he refused assistance as a inexperienced cadet from the Guardian collective and 7 minutes ago he refused assistance with the capture and destruction of a Trojan. So it makes it very difficult for the guardians to get off their ASCII's and help. You see, Bob made first contact with the system after the death of his partner Dixon Green. Turbo went to great lengths to secure it for Bob's Virus Reprogramming experiment that he went through the Guardian Council so that only on the consent of himself or Guardian Bob could the experiment be terminated."  
  
Dot's heart plummeted. She could not believe what she was hearing. All this time the systems Hero had only saved the system from the danger that he could have had removed at any nano. He had put everything that she held dear in danger for the better welfare of Virii! She thought Mainframe had meant more to him. She thought she had meant more to him. "But I am the Command.com. I'm requesting help!"  
  
The Guardian grimaced. " I'm sorry baby doll, I know how these people work and your authority is not recognised, but I might be able to help you another way." 


End file.
